


Overdue

by fieryhotaru



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dildos, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Glasses, Handcuffs, Ice Play, Love, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Riding Crops, Romance, S&M, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shounen-ai, Slingphries, Sock Garters, Whipping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan's been distant, keeping his focus on his work. Eric is lonely as hell, wanting to fire things up between them. Sexiness ensues. Eric/Alan Slingphries Rated for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdue

Overdue

:::

“Hey, love.” Eric waved as he came up to Alan, who was sitting at his desk viciously writing out some papers.

“Hello, Eric.” Alan didn’t look up from his work. “What is it?”

“Cannae just say hi to me boyfriend?” The blonde man sat casually on Alan’s desk.

“First of all, we agreed to not be lovey-dovey at work.” The shorter reaper pushed up his glasses and finally looked at his lover. “And second of all, yes! Can’t you see I’m quite busy?”

“Aye, well, ya’d been busy a lot recently…”

“And you’re not?” Alan stood and went to the filing cabinet. “You’re my supervisor, you should be busier than me!”

“I do have lots o’ shite layin’ around me office, but it’s not due until…”

“Next month, I know.” Alan came back to his chair. “But it piles up, and if you keep putting it off, then before you know it, it becomes overdue.”

“Aye but, ya need ta calm down. Ya cannae just push all yer work into one session, or you’ll be burnt out!” Eric stood up, coming up behind the brunette as he sat down.

“That’s your way of doing things, and this is mine. I like to finish it now so I don’t have to worry about it later.” Alan picked up his pen and got back to work. “You know very well that I’ll be fine.”

“Aye, but…” The Scotsman bent down and kissed Alan’s head. “Ya have been bringin’ work home an’ doin’ it there, and that’s definitely unhealthy…”

“Eric, if you don’t have anything important to tell me, then please go.” The smaller man pulled in his chair, knowing very well that Eric was leaning on it and he stumbled forward. Eric sighed and left for his office, defeated again.

Alan just didn’t seem to get it. It has been six weeks since they did anything together: eat, talk, or even have sex. They’ve been a couple for a long while now, even moving in together. Things were going well, until now. January had just passed and it is usually a busy month for grim reapers, what with the cold and various viruses going around, plus January is a high suicide month, so new reapers are being recruited. Things were difficult at work, but there was no reason to bring work home. Eric never knew how ridiculously hard Alan worked during the winter for all those years.

Point being, Eric was lonely, horny, and a little worried. He didn’t want Alan to get sick of him. And he doesn’t want Alan to be a crazed workaholic, either. After all, grim reapers can get exhausted, too. He slumped down into his chair, and banged his head against his desk. Talk about being overdue.

“Hey, boss!” Ronald entered Eric’s office. Since it was only Ron, Eric didn’t bother moving from his depressed position. “Whoa, what’s the matter with you?”

“Alan doesnae wanna play with me.” Eric whined, banging his head on the desk again.

“Oh, is that so?” Ron was one of the small few who knew of Eric and Alan’s relationship. “Why? Do you smell bad? Sometimes you do.”

“No, ya div.” Eric picked his head up and rested his back against the seat. “Alan’s workin’ crazy hours and bringin’ his work home, and has no time fer me!”

“Taking work home?!” Ron gasped, feigning a heart attack. “What kind of man would do such a thing?”

“Tell me about it.” Eric agreed. “What am I gonna do?”

“Hm… well, at times like these you need to try something new to spice up the love life, you know? Have you ever tried BDSM?” Ronald asked bluntly.

“God’s bawbag, Ron!” The supervisor’s eyes widened.

“What? We used to talk about that stuff all the time!”

“Aye, but this is Alan we’re talkin’ about, not some bawdy lass!”

“Alright, no need to yell.” Ron raised his hands. “It was just a suggestion.”

“Hm…” Eric thought about it. They never tried it before, and if things were getting stale for Alan, maybe it could fire things up… “I’m goin’ shoppin’ after work.”

:::

“I’m home!” As per usual, Alan was late coming home. He went into the living room and put his heavy briefcase down on the table before turning on the oil lamp. He jumped in shock when he saw Eric sitting in the chair, his jacket removed and his sleeves rolled up, giving Alan a stern look behind his blue tinted eyeglasses. “What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing, scaring me like that?”

“I dinnae think that’s any way to speak to your superior.” Eric reached down to the side of the chair, grabbing something and pulling his hand up. It was a riding crop made of leather, about the length of his Deathscythe. “’Specially after I went and got ya a present.”

“A present… Eric, what is…?!” The brunette jumped when Eric swung it down onto the table, the leather piece making a loud crack as it hit the wood.

“Only speak if I give ya permission.” The older reaper pulled the riding crop back, smoothing it in his empty hand like he would his jigsaw scythe. “Got a lot o’ work there, hm? Ya may answer.”

“Y-Yes.”

“Yes what?” Eric glared at him again.

“Yes… sir.” Alan was starting to understand what was going on here.

“Take it out and hand it ta me.” The blonde man commanded. “Quickly.” Alan hurried to do as he was told, opening the case and pulling out the files that he brought home and handed them to his supervisor. “Hm… these cases were completed ten days ago. They’re not due till next month.”

“I know, but…!” Alan shuddered as he heard the whip crack again.

“As your supervisor, you’ll do as I say.” Eric tossed the files on the table messily. “And I order ya not ta do these files yet.” He stood up, looking down at a confused Alan, pointing the riding crop in his face. “What we are gonna do is work on somethin’ else that’s overdue. Us.” Alan’s eyes grew wide. Eric started circling his mate like a lion eyeing his prey. “’S been six weeks since I’ve seen ya outside of work, Alan. It’s almost Valentine’s Day, for God’s sake.” Oh shit, Alan totally forgot. “But we’re gonna make up for that tonight, aren’t we?” He pressed himself against the brunette’s back.

“Yes sir. Of course.” Alan felt his eyes get watery. “Please, punish me for being a terrible lover.”

“What?” Eric asked, not expecting that. He turned Alan around, breaking character for a moment. “No, that’s not what I want ya ta think! You’re not a bad lover, Alan!”

“But I am. I haven’t been paying attention to you, and forgetting Valentine’s Day…”

“Alan, that’s not why I’m doin’ this.” Eric saw the tears. “I had thought ya were possibly gettin’ tired o’ me, or just workin’ too damn much. I just wanted ta have a little fun, that’s all.”

“Oh Eric, how could I ever get tired of you?” Alan wiped his not-yet-fallen tears. “I truly was too caught up in my work. I won’t do it anymore if it means neglecting our relationship.”

“Aye, love. Thank ye.” Eric kissed his boyfriend’s forehead.

“But please…” Alan grasped the hand that had the riding crop in it. “Do punish me.”

“Aye.” The taller man grinned, grabbing Alan’s jacket. “Come with me. Let me show ya what else I got for ye.” He pulled him into the bedroom, showing the handcuffs that he had attached to the bedpost. A vial of lube and a box were resting on the nightstand. Alan gulped. He had never done anything like this before, but he was sure he’d be safe with Eric taking care of him. “Strip. And make a show of it.” Eric sat in the desk chair, crossing his arms and legs.

“Y-Yes sir.” Alan never did that, either. He’d never even seen a peep show or exotic dancing before. Well, he might as well give a try. He started with his gloves, pulling on one finger at a time before pulling them off with his teeth as he kicked off his shoes. His bolo tie was next, followed by his jacket, waistcoat and shirt, all removed with grace and coquettishness. Alan could feel Eric’s eyes burning into his flesh as he slipped off his belt and undid his trousers, pulling them down along with his underwear, exposing his lovely ass to the blonde man. He stepped out of them, his black socks and garters the only clothes remaining.

“That’ll do.” Eric did his best to stay in character, clearing his throat. “Get on the bed and put yer arms up.” The shorter man crawled onto the queen-sized bed, putting his arms up so Eric could strap them in the handcuffs. “The safe word is ‘overdue’. Ya yell that when ya cannae take anymore. Understand?” Alan nodded, testing the grip the cuffs had on him. “Though, I think you’ll do fine. What I’m gonna do isnae that bad.” He grinned, picking up the box on the nightstand. “These are for ya, too.” He opened it and showed his lover what was inside. It was a set of four rubber dildos, each one bigger than the next. “What do ya say when someone gets ya a present, Alan?”

“Thank you, Eric.” He felt a hard sting on his stomach. “Ah!”

“That’s Mr. Slingby.” Eric held the riding crop up. “Or Master, if ya prefer.” He put the box and whip down and took the smallest dildo out, grabbing the already open vial and pouring lube on it. “Now, spread yer legs.”

“Yes, Mr. Slingby.” Alan spread his legs, looking very erotic, especially with his glasses low on his nose and his socks and garters still on.

“Heh, look atcha.” Eric smirked, getting between the shorter reaper’s legs. “Ya cannae wait, can ya? My little slut.” He rubbed the head of the dildo around Alan’s waiting entrance, and then pushed it in. Alan moaned in pleasure, since there was no pain from the small object. “Ya are mine, aren’t cha Alan? Ain’t been whorin’ around with anybody else?”

“Never!” Alan shouted. “I love you, only you. I can never be with anyone else.”

“Good. I’m the same.” The blonde man smiled. “Cannae picture anyone else under me. Only want ye screamin’ for me.” He ran the riding crop down Alan’s lithe body, tickling him and getting him used to the feel of the leather. “An’ I’ve waited long enough.” He roughly turned the smaller man over, forcing him on his knees. The chains rattled as they made Alan’s hands cross over each other. “Forty-two days.” Eric slid the leather end down Alan’s back as he shivered in excitement and some fear. He hoped it wouldn’t hurt too much. “That’s how long I’ve been without ya. I know for grim reapers it’s not such a long time, but without ye, it is.” He stopped on Alan’s left butt cheek. “Forty-two days, forty-two lashes. And yer gonna count ‘em out for me. Got it?”

“Yes, Mr. Slingby, sir.” Alan clenched up, waiting for the lashes.

“Oi, ya need ta relax.” Eric put a gloved hand on Alan’s lower back. “It’ll hurt if yer tense like that.” The brunette nodded and breathed deeply, relaxing his muscles. “Good boy, Alan.” The taller reaper reared his arm back and whipped Alan’s ass with the riding crop.

“AH!” Alan yelped, feeling the spot on his bottom stinging. “One.” He remembered to count.

“If ya screw up the countin’ you’ll have ta start over, an’ I know ya don’ want that.” Eric whacked his boyfriend on the ass again and again, his cheeks getting redder as the lashes added up, all the while keeping the dildo in his entrance tightly. The lashes were irregularly timed, some hitting the same spots while others striking new areas like the thighs. It was all on purpose; Eric didn’t want the younger man to get used to the lashes.

“F-Forty.” Alan was out of breath, tears streaking down his face and his cock hard and leaking onto the bed. His butt was numb from all the whipping.

“Just two more.” Eric was panting too, and seeing his lover like this made him hard as well. He backhanded the next lash, and Alan keened again.

“Forty-one.”

“Last one.” The last crack echoed throughout the room; it was the hardest one.

“AAHN! Forty-two!” Alan breathed out sharply, his knees collapsing under him.

“Good job, Alan. Ya did very well.” The blonde man turned Alan over, the usually comfortable bed adding pain to his already stinging cheeks. “Ya deserve a reward.” He pulled out the small dildo out of his lover’s entrance and picked up the other one, lubing it up before gently pushing it inside Alan.

“Oooh…” Alan groaned, getting used to the bigger dildo.

“I need ta get somethin’. Be right back.” Eric left the room, leaving Alan to wonder what it was he was getting. He came back with a bucket of ice. “Oh this… this is gonna be entertainin’.” He took a piece of ice and rubbed it across Alan’s pretty pink lips as if applying lipstick. Alan opened his mouth to let Eric put it between his teeth, pressing his tongue against it. “You’re gorgeous, Alan. Flawless.” He took another cube, placing it behind Alan’s ear and running it down his long, beautiful neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. The water shimmered on the younger reaper’s already perfect skin. The ice cube’s last stop before it melted completely was Alan’s nipple.

“Nngh!” Alan squealed and shivered from the cold sensation.

“Freezin’ cold, isn’t it?” Eric got another piece. “That’s how I felt with ya not around. An’ now you’re gonna feel the same.” The older man put the ice on Alan’s other nipple, rubbing it around.

“Uhhhn…” Alan arched up and craned his neck back, gladly accepting the punishment. Eric drew that ice cube to Alan’s naval as it melted. Eric smiled and picked up another ice cube, making sure Alan was watching where he was about to put it. “Mr… YAAH!” The brunette shrieked as he felt the ice touch the slit of his cock. He rubbed it there for a moment before circling it around the head and down the shaft to his testicles. “ANNGH!” Alan violently shuddered, his whole body covered in goosebumps, squeezing his ass around the dildo.

“Wow, Alan.” Eric was marveled by Alan’s sexy appearance. He took it further, grabbing another ice cube and circling around the smaller man’s anus.

“Oh, God… Mr. Slingby…” Alan’s entrance quivered again. He saw Eric smirk evilly above him, wondering what else he could be up to. Without warning, the older man took out the dildo and put the melting ice cube inside Alan instead. “YAAAAH!” Alan screamed, his body trying to reject the cold wetness.

“Oh no, ya don’t.” Eric put a second and third ice cube inside him, keeping them in with his gloved finger.

“Oh fuck… mmmgh…” Alan rolled his hips as his insides prickled, quickly turning the ice to water with his heat.

“Now the finale.” The blonde man grabbed three ice cubes and put them inside Alan one by one, again holding them in with his finger. The younger reaper screamed and his toes curled in his socks, his insides numb from the cold and also very wet. Eric pulled out his finger and the water leaked out of Alan’s entrance. Alan groaned, arching his back up to let the water flow out of him. “Fuck, yer so sexy, Alan.” Eric put the bucket on the floor and lubed up the third dildo, slipping it into his lover.

“Aah… hah…” Alan breathed heavily as the object entered him.

“Man, I’m tired o’ doin’ all the work.” Eric took his gloves, tie and shirt off. Alan shamelessly stared at the Scotsman’s gorgeous physique. He undid his pants and pulled them down slightly, pulling out his huge erection. “Time ta put that pretty mouth o’ yers ta work instead.” Eric straddled Alan’s neck carefully, his cock pressing against the brunette’s lips. “Open up.” He smiled.

“Yes, Master.” Alan said before opening his mouth wide, and Eric slipped a few inches of his dick inside. The smaller man closed his lips and began sucking on his lover slowly yet firmly.

“Oh fuck…” Eric grunted, gritting his teeth as he watched. Alan had gotten really good at fellatio over the months, and it’s a good thing he hasn’t forgotten how to do it. He threaded his fingers through Alan’s damp hair, lightly pulling on it to make him stop. The younger reaper looked up at him confused. “Think ya can take it all in?” He grinned, putting his hand on the headboard and pushed forward, more of himself going down Alan’s throat. Alan gagged and teared up. Eric pulled back. “Relax and open yer throat. And breathe through yer nose.” He tried again, thrusting forward slowly.

“Mmmh…” Alan moaned around his cock, relaxing as much as he could, letting it slide down his throat all the way, breathing through his nose.

“Fuck, that’s it, Alan… good boy…” Eric pulled out some, allowing Alan to fellate him again. The brunette vigorously sucked him, now adding his tongue. “Shite… nnn, so good…” Alan met his lover’s gaze, knowing that he was getting close to coming. “Alan… nngh!” He pulled out of Alan’s mouth and came all over his pretty face. “Whoops, got some on yer glasses.” Eric laughed, pulling off the younger’s spectacles and cleaned them with his handkerchief.

“Mr. Slingby…” Alan’s lips were swollen and his throat was sore. He licked his lips clean of semen.

“I know, I know. Ya want me ta touch ya, right?” Eric put Alan’s glasses back on for him. “And fuck ya properly, without a dildo.”

“Yes, please…”

“’Course, love.” Eric removed his pants and moved between Alan’s legs. “There is one dildo left, but I’m sure yer more than prepared now, an’ ya’ve been such a good boy.” He pulled out the dildo slowly. Alan was definitely lubed and stretched enough. “I’m gonna give ya my cock now. What do ya say when someone gives ya a present again, Alan?”

“Thank you, Master.” Alan pushed his hips up, allowing the Scotsman to rest his knees under him so he was straddling his lap. Eric grabbed behind Alan’s knee and lined himself up to his entrance.

“Yer welcome, Alan.” Eric thrust forward, amazed that Alan let him inside without any resistance, then squeezed around him. “Fuck! Yer just beggin’ for it, aren’t cha?” He growled, staring at their connection. “Looks like ya did miss me after all.”

“Ooo, Mr. Slingby…” The brunette looked at their connection, as well. “Yes, I missed you, wanted you, but I…” Eric put a finger on Alan’s lips.

“It’s okay, we’re makin’ up for it now.” Eric said softly. He started moving in and out of his partner’s entrance, Alan’s tight muscles simply pulling him in, trying to swallow him. “Oh, ya feel so fuckin’ good, Alan. Keep squeezin’ me like that.” Alan could only moan in response, but kept doing as the Scotsman said, clenching around that big cock every time he thrust in. “Yes, Alan… oh fuck…”

“Mr. Slingby… aaangh…” Alan keened, arching his back up and wrapping his legs around Eric’s hips. Eric grinded his hips, searching for the smaller man’s prostate. “AAH!” Alan squeezed his eyes shut as that special place inside him was struck.

“No, open yer eyes, Alan. Look at me.” Eric said in a hoarse voice. Alan reluctantly did as he was told, looking into searing yellow-green eyes. “I dinnae clean yer glasses for nothin’.” He struck Alan’s prostate again, holding himself there.

“AH! Ah… fuck…” Alan couldn’t take the constant stimulation. “Oh please, please Master…” He looked at him with teary, pleading eyes. It was Eric’s turn to growl in response, keeping eye contact with his lover as he thrust into him faster and harder, hitting his sweet spot every time. “Yes… yes… ah…”

“Alan… my beautiful little Alan…” The blonde reaper stroked Alan’s cock, with had been mostly untouched sans the ice cube. The two of them were close, and Alan nearly closed his eyes again. “Look at me when ya come!”

“Ah… ah… AAAH!” Alan released and he watched Eric do the same, his face so sexy when he orgasmed. It’s amazing how simply looking into each other’s eyes can make the moment that much more intense. Eric sighed and pulled out, watching his semen flow out of Alan’s entrance.

“Ya did so well, Alan.” He leaned down to kiss him softly. “Let me getcha out of these.” He undid the handcuffs and Alan sighed in relief, putting his arms down and rubbing his wrists.

“That was so amazing, Eric.” Alan said blissfully.

“Fun, right?” Eric smiled.

“Yes.” Alan snickered. “I love you. I really do, Eric. I will not make you feel lonely again. And I’ll get you something real nice for Valentine’s Day.”

“Thank ye, Alan, but don’t worry about Valentine’s Day, ‘cause ya already gave me my present.” Eric snuggled up next to his partner. “I love ya, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more Slingphries on the internet, so I’m making my share. Do make yours! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Taru-chan


End file.
